The invention relates to a device for storing utensils, in particular tools, said device including at least one storage tray unit for accommodating utensils to be stored which is connectable to a carrying unit for carrying the storage tray unit and is removable from the carrying unit, wherein the storage tray unit comprises at least one lug which is insertable into an accommodating groove of the carrying unit for connecting the storage tray unit to the carrying unit, and wherein the storage tray unit connected to the carrying unit extends out from the carrying unit and at least one storage tray unit is connectable to the carrying unit in at least two different angular positions with reference to a horizontal axis.
Tool cabinets, the drawers of which are provided with compartments, are known. To use a tool, the corresponding drawer has to be pulled open and the tool taken out and subsequently put away again into the corresponding compartment. If the tools are to be used at a remote site, the required tools have to be removed out of the tool cabinet and subsequently put away again in the compartments provided. Maintaining a predefined system of order is consequently laborious.
Placing rigid foam liners, in which recesses are provided which are adapted precisely to the tools to be accommodated and form compartments adapted to the respective tools, with the tools inserted therein in drawers of tool cabinets is also known such that the rigid foam liners with the tools accommodated therein can be removed, when required, and moved to the site of use. Such handling, however, is also relatively awkward and involved. In addition, metal trays with plastics material inserts which comprise compartments for accommodating tools are also known.
The device emanating from DE 603 07 171 T2 provides tray-shaped carrying units which are mounted at different heights on a vertical stand and are pivotable about the vertical axis of the stand. Tray storage units which comprise compartments for accommodating utensils to be stored, in particular tools, can be inserted into the indentations of the respective carrying unit, and removed out of said indentations.
A device where tool containers, which can be seen as tray storage units, can be suspended on an upwardly extend web by hook-like elements, which can be seen as lugs, proceeds from US 2007/0012636 A1. This web forms the lower boundary of an accommodating groove. In the case of the device known from DE 203 14 773 U1, hook-shaped elements of storage tray units are suspended on the upper edge of a rail-shaped carrying unit. In the case of both devices, additionally there are projecting elements which protrude into a groove of the carrying unit, by which unintentional raising of the storage tray unit is to be restricted.
US 2010/0326930 A1 shows a device of the type mentioned in the introduction where the carrying unit comprises two portions which are at an angle with respect to one another. Hook-shaped elements of a container can be suspended selectively on one of the two portions, the container being connectable to the carrying unit in two different angular positions.